Through different eyes
by Isoldaa
Summary: It's been seven years after the War. Everything changed, but one thins remain the same and that is the close friendship between Harry and Hermione. They work hard on their friendship even though they both took different paths than everyone, included themselves imagined. But everything changes when Harry realizes that maybe he doesn't know Hermione as well as he thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters or the right to them. Is just they way I maybe wish things could have happen.

Also this is my first story that is more than one chapter. Not because I didn't want to but I want to develop things slowly. Not so slow but maybe take my time. I have most of it done already so updates won't take long. I'm just polishing some details. Please me kind and patient. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Harry Potter felt at ease for the first time in a very long time. He hadn't had the easiest life, but he was trying to build something for himself. The War was not forgotten but people moved on after all, seven years had passed by.

He was working in something he loved. He was an auror, one of the youngest one there had ever been, he was good at his job, even though he didn't go in as many missions as they would expect. He was done fighting. He had already done what was expected of him.

So he had used the family fortune, investing a large amount of his inheritance money, both from his parents and Sirius. He had great friends that loved him and he was considered a Weasley, providing him with the family he always wanted.

He was also dating. Yes, Harry Potter had a girlfriend, ish. Her name was Monica Wright. He had met her at the Ministry. She was an ambassador of the north American Ministry. She had grown as a muggle, or a no mag, as they called them, so she didn't know the huge part that Harry had played in the War. She just knew he had participated and he thoroughly enjoyed that. _Not a lot of people knew about their relationship_ _since they only frequented the muggle part of London._ They had been going out for a couple of months now and it was going well.

Things had changed a lot in seven years, as it should. Ron had taken a very different approach on life after the War. He had decided upon a Ministry job as well but he was on public relations, in fact he was the one that introduced him to Monica. He loved his job, and the respect and authority that came with it. And he was currently on a loving relationship with no other than Lavender Brown. She had become, against all odds, a healer. After her encounter with Fenrir Greyback, she had set her mind to help others, just as her healers had helped her. Hermione was also a healer and was currently studying a second degree on Magical Law, in order to continue her altruistic work. And she was single.

A lot of things had changed since the War, taking a direction that no one could have guessed. Ron and Hermione never attempted to continue what they had started at in the Final Battle, and they had never spoken about it, and if they had, Harry was unaware of it. Something very similar had happened to Ginny and himself. Although they did speak about it, once in the Burrow. He had told her that he didn't feel in the right headspace to start a relationship and neither did she. Besides he didn't yet knew what he wanted to do with his life and she was set upon pursuing a career in Quidditch, therefore wouldn't be around as much. And thus, that settled it, both moving on with their lives.

Seven long years and things finally felt normal. He was still famous but he lived his life in the most discreet way possible, limiting his outings in the Magic Community to a few.

But today was one of those rare days, the Puddlemere United was having a demonstration game in the outside of London and Harry was thrilled to go. It was merely a friendly game but he was excited nevertheless. Work was good but he still felt a little outdated in the current events of the magical society, because of his limited outings. And he hadn't seen Hermione in ages so he wanted to take her as well. She was always good company and she could also really benefit from going outside of St. Mungos and college.

That day, the moment Hermione open her flat door to find a grinning Harry Potter holding two tickets for Merlin knows what, she was very intended in closing it shut right there. She had a test and two essays due Monday morning. She was planning on taking advantage of her day off at St. Mungos. But she knew she wouldn't, she could never say no to Harry, only when and if his safety was at stake.

She groaned loudly, stepping aside, in order to allow him to enter the flat. It was not that she wasn't thrill to see him. Between his ministry/desk job, his godson and his new relationship, not to mention her crazy schedule, she hadn't seen him and spent quality time with her best friend in what felt like ages. She knew about his relationship because it was only beginning last time they had seen each other. And that had been two months ago. She also knew they were still together because they owl each other frequently and if they had been any developments Harry would have told her, she was sure of it. Of course Harry had friends but she was his only GIRL friend. Therefore the only one he confide about touchy-feely stuff. He wasn't about to tell Ron about any of it, at least not more than he needed to know.

Harry had his lopsided grin on him so she knew he knew that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Honestly Harry" was the first thing she said to him "You know me better than this"

"Better than what?" He asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"I don't really care about Quidditch so I don't know what on God's earth possessed you to think I would want to go to a Quidditch game"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he had the tickets at hand but they could be for almost anything and there was no way in heaven that she could have read what they say.

Hermione picked up on his astounded face and pointed at his chest "You are wearing a Quidditch jersey and I am not totally unaware of what happens in the outside world even if I'm not an active participant in it"

Harry grin broadly, boy, was she clever. When he spent some time apart her he missed her but it was only when he was with her that he realized just how much.

"Come on Hermione, you never missed a game while we were in Hogwarts, you must have grown fond of the sport"

"I must certainly did not grow fond of a sport in which you almost always die, I was just there to make sure you didn't die" she looked at him pointedly.

" _I must certainly not almost always die" he said._

Suddenly serious "Are you for real? I thought you were just trying to be a good teammate"

Hermione looked at him warmly, had he never actually realized she was just there because of him?

"I was a good teammate, I still am but there were different ways to be a good teammate. I gained many points to our beloved house in different ways, but I certainly did not enjoy watching you almost die! And if I hadn't looked after you who would have? Even if there was someone else, I wouldn't trust anyone with that task" she said, she wasn't even worked up, she was just clarifying something that everybody knew, well, everybody but him. She spoke to him the same way _she would a baby._

Harry was just looking at her, blinking. She already knew she would go to the match with him, she was just waiting to hear what he had to say.

"But Hermione, _this time I won't play so you can just enjoy the game" he said, a little more cheered up_ that when he had arrived.

"I'll go Harry. it's just that well…" She suddenly blushed, ever so slightly but he knew her. She would always hide her face behind her bushy hair when she felt embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" He asked _, curious as to the reason of her embarrassment_.

"I knew about the game because is against Bulgaria, Viktor wrote me to tell me about it, he even invited me. It is not that I don't want to see him, is just that I'm so busy, I could hardly give him the attention he wanted, much less deserves" she seemed apprehensive about it, about him.

Harry was slightly shocked at this information. He told Hermione pretty much everything, and the things he didn't tell her, she figured them out. But they never really discussed her lovelife. The thing about Ron he just assumed, and besides Ron had told him. But she had a love life and he just realized that he was painfully unaware of it. They had never even discussed what had really happened between Viktor and her back in fourth year. _Not that he thought it mattered but it obviously kind of did._ He didn't even know they still talk. Or owl in this particular case.

"I don't get it, do you or do you not want to see him? And more importantly: are we going or not? If you don't want to go, we could do something else." _He wanted to go to the match but he wanted to spend time with her more._

"Let's go" she said, suddenly cheered up, it would be good for her. She wouldn't say this to Harry, ever, but she hadn't left the flat. She flooed from the flat to the hospital and if she needed a book, she would ask to the Library and they would owl it to her. The food was take out only. It had been over a week. She could use some fresh air.

"We will go, but I'll have to say hi to Viktor so just stay near by. I don't want to have dinner with him, so I'll just tell him we already have plans for the evening" she said so confidently but he knew she wasn't really comfortable lying.

He threw his fist into the air, like had just win a battle and that made her giggle. The match was in an hour and they would apparate themselves right in the spot where the match was being held. She would just have to dress for the occasion since it was February and weather was still cold. He looked young standing there, waiting for her. He didn't dare to sit because that way she would take longer, this way he get to pressure her without really doing so. She emerged from her bedroom with a long red coat, gloves and some rain boats. Just in case. Only then she realized that he was only wearing sneakers and his jersey, no coat or jacket.

She could have scold him for his reckless behavior but she decided against it, she didn't want to ruin the cheerful mood. So she just went other coat closet and grabbed a leather jacket, and pair of black gloves with their matching hat. The leather jacket was his, he couldn't quite remember if he had given it to her or if head left it on her flat last time he had visited. But the gloves and the hat were new. So he just eyed her curiously.

She shrugged lightly "I found out long ago that knitting helps me deal with stress so after almost ten years of doing it so, i got quite decent. By the way, you can keep them. I made those thinking of you"

He didn't know what she meant since it looked like a plain black set. But upon further analyzing he could appreciate tiny green threads.

"It will bring out your eyes" she said, like it was obvious.

He smiled at her, staring at her. She met his gaze and she could hear loud and clear what he was saying. "Thank you". All she could do was continue to stare back at him. Trying the best to let him know, that he didn't need to thank her but also that she thought of him.

They appareated themselves with 15 minutes to spear. Time that they used wisely and chose to buy some warm elf wine. It was a seasonal treat.

Once the match started, Hermione became a whole new person. Harry had seen her like this, back in the Quidditch World Cup and occasionally when they went out, she looked free and carefree and so very young. Harry knew better than to think she was like that because of the game, it was more because of the surroundings. People wasn't staring at them, as they always did. They were all laughing and screaming and she felt herself absorbing all the energy. They even caught a glimpse of Oliver Wood, he was playing for the Puddlemore United. Ginny knew about everyone in the Quidditch field. And she had told them a year ago about his very promising career. He was an even better Keeper than the one in the Bulgaria team but it wasn't enough for them to win. It was a demonstration game so it didn't matter the score.

The game was over rather quick. Viktor wasn't the youngest seeker to play a World Cup just because, he was very good at what he did. Once the game was over and the team did a ceremoniously victory lap, that was when Viktor saw Hermione. He made a show of waving at her, even sending her one of his "newspapers smile". She waved back but no without blushing. They both knew they had to go say hello. Harry was now more intrigued than ever in Hermione's personal life, more specifically, the life he knew nothing about. She was supposed to be his best friend, after all.

They waited enough for the stadium to clear, giving the players enough time to shower and change. They managed to get near the field just for the security team to send them off. Hermione was quick on her feet and gave them two tickets. They were similar to Harry's but not quite. When Harry eyed her curiously, Hermione waved dismissively. "Viktor send me some tickets and a pass to meet him back in the changing rooms." Now Harry was eyeing her mischievously.

"Oh sod off" she said, only increasing the blush.

Harry felt a slight sense of triumph, making Hermione cuss was an achievement than only he had. Not even Ron could do it, she firmly refuse to give him the satisfaction.

Most of the players were already gathering in the middle of the field, talking and congratulating each other for a good game. Harry saw briefly Oliver Wood, talking with the Bulgarian keeper. But it didn't matter because a ginormous being was coming their way. Viktor didn't wait and proceeded to hug Hermione tightly, even lifting her in the process. Hermione's small body seemed to get lost in the hug. And Harry could barely see her face but he was sure that she wasn't comfortable. She wasn't responding with the same enthusiasm.

When he finally let go of her, then he seemed to noticed Harry was there.

He nodded politely and offer him his hand. Harry took it and shook it firmly even if Viktor was squeezing his hand a little to hard.

"Viktor is so nice to see you again" she said, smiling warmly and relieved that the very public display of affection was over.

"I am very glad you could make it today, you told me you had a shift at the hospital so I didn't think you would come." His accent was officially gone. He had a rough english but after all these years he had managed to lose the accent.

Harry looked at Hermione disbelieving. She didn't like to lie but it looked like that didn't stop her from doing it so.

"I got someone to take over my shift, I hadn't seen Harry in ages and I could honestly use a break"

Viktor glare at Harry and he couldn't help but to glare back at him. It wasn't his fault that Hermione didn't want to see him.

"So do you want to go to dinner? The team and I are going to celebrate somewhere in London" Viktor asked, only looking at Hermione while he said it, making it clear the invitation was only for her.

And almost as sent from God, Oliver Wood appear next to them, giving Harry a pat in the back.

"Hey guys! Harry is been to long" he said, cheerfully. They had seen each other once or twice over the years.

"Hermione, you look great, is been ages since I saw you last, as well" he said, eyeing her appreciatively. Hermione was surprised to say the least. They hadn't really been friends back at Hogwarts. They had been in Hogwarts at the same time for a few years but never really talk at all, until now.

Both Harry and Viktor notice the very obvious look Oliver gave Hermione and neither felt comfortable with it.

Hermione looked at him and took the opportunity of dodging Viktor's offer.

"Oliver, it has been too long. We should catch up soon" smiling brightly at the keeper.

Harry was thrown by her familiarity but not as much as Oliver. But he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

"How about now? We could all catch up. I have a game in Ireland next weekend so today would be great"

Harry felt sorry for the bulgarian seeker. He knew what was coming his way and he couldn't help it. He was being rejected in the most subtle way and he knew it.

"Of course we would love to Oliver. Viktor you should go celebrate with your team, we will see each other the next time you are in town. I promise." she said while touching his arm lightly. She was trying to sugarcoat it and she had been successful at it because Viktor smile at her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed slightly but still managed to hug him goodbye.

Viktor nodded to Oliver and Harry and was on his way.

"Cheerful fella there" Oliver said jokingly, and Hermione giggled. Harry had heard her laugh but before this day, he had never heard her giggle.

"Let's go, shall we?" she said, linking her arm with Harry. It was normal for them to do that but the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

They left the stadium in order to avoid the anti apparition charms on the stadium. They reached the outside and agreed to met in a pub in magic London, since Oliver was busy giving some autographs. Harry was thrilled by the lack of attention he got. This just confirmed what he thought as a teenager. He loved Quidditch but he didn't really want anymore attention. If he wanted to stay out of the loop, he should avoid at all costs to become even more famous. So he had decided against everything that could bring unwanted attention.

Harry and Hermione arrived first. Oliver _didn't take long to arrive_ and Harry had already ordered two beers for them and elf wine for Hermione. The pub had old retro music playing, it was loud enough for everyone to hear but not so much that you needed to raise the voice in order to speak. There was people but it wasn't crowded, even for a Saturday night. And the best thing about it was that it was illuminated dimly. Meaning nobody would be bothering them. They chose a booth in which Harry sat besides Hermione, as they would do whenever someone else join them. Harry offered Oliver a beer and he grabbed it, smiling _thankfully_. Oliver, sensing the relief of his companions proceeded to explain: "A lot of celebrities so to speak, come here so people are rarely starstruck. I guesses the both of you wouldn't want any fans and to be honest neither do I"

Harry was grateful and so was Hermione. Harry was convinced that even if Oliver had shown interest in Hermione for a brief moment, he was the one he wanted to talk to and was slightly annoyed to have someone else on his and her quality time. But he couldn't be more wrong.

"So Hermione, everybody knew that Krum had some feelings towards you but I didn't think there were still there. You really are a remarkable witch, if he's so still hang up on you" he said impressed.

"It used to be mutual and I would see him whenever he was in town and once even visited him in Bulgaria for a couple of weeks but I guess there's no real chemistry. I think of him as a dear friend but he definitely still has some romantic feelings that I cannot reciprocate, anyways, I hope he _catches_ on soon". she said shrugging.

Harry could not believe what he had just listened. Oliver had gotten more out of her, than he had in years. He didn't even know she had visited him in Bulgaria. He tried to think about two weeks in which he knew little to nothing about Hermione. Even if they didn't see each other, they always wrote to each other. She would often ask him, how he was doing or how Teddy was, anything really. She didn't really shared that much with him.

Oliver began to ask both of them questions and he was willing to answer them also, but he seemed more interested in whatever Hermione had to say. Harry couldn't blame him. Apart from the fact that he was "The Boy Who Lived", she was more fascinating than he would ever be.

Hermione laughed, answering all of Oliver's questions. He asked her the exact right things, and she seemed happy. But she still checked up on Harry, _throwing_ him questioning looks. He was fine, he had just began to feel like he was intruding and he had never felt like that with Hermione around.

Harry was growing tired, besides he was well aware that Hermione had a shift at the hospital the next day since that had been one of her multiple excuses to not go.

Hermione was having fun but she wasn't about to neglect her job and responsibilities. She was still the same Hermione, devoted and trustworthy.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the lavatory" she said, excusing herself with a smile.

Waiting until Hermione was well out of hearing range, Oliver said "You have a good one there Harry, I didn't recall Hermione being this pretty back in Hogwarts"

Harry couldn't help but to think that that was utter rubbish. Hermione had always been beautiful for anybody who had cared to look at her. But then something caught his attention.

"What do you mean with I have a good one?"

"Well you two are together right? You went to the match together and I assume you are the reason she keeps ditching Krum"

"No, we are still just friends _, we always have been and we'll always be but no, I'm actually seeing someone"_

This definitely caught Olivers attention.

"I'm glad Harry, you should have someone. So if she's not dating you, is she dating anyone?"

Harry would have answer that with confidence before this day but at that moment, he didn't think he could be able to, seeming abundantly clear that he didn't know as much as he thought about his best female friend.

"I don't think so, she doesn't really tell me about it but I doubt it. She has some really bonkers schedule."

Oliver laugh, he was not unfamiliarized with the whole weird schedules situation.

Hermione came back soon, suddenly aware of how late it was.

Harry only took a look at her to know she wanted to leave and he would follow **suit**.

"Oliver it was lovely to see you again, but I am afraid we should get going."

Oliver was a gentleman, and offer to pay the bill, much to Harry's insistence for him not to.

Hermione saw them debating about the bill and Harry could swear she mouthed the word: "boys".

Harry thought it was best to take a cab to Hermione's flat since they had _drank_ quite a bit and apparating in such a condition was never a good idea. He left Hermione outside of the pub and ventured alone to find a cab. _It wasn't so late that he had trouble finding a cab but almost. It didn't take more than 10 minutes to find a cab who was willing to take them._

Harry came back only to see Hermione talking closely with Oliver, she was blushing hard. Harry had to admire Olivers forwardness. He could never do that, even knowing that not many witches would refuse to go out with him. By the time Harry had approached, they were already saying their farewells. Harry did too, remembering to thank Oliver for paying the bill. Oliver shrugged lightly and winked at them, although to Harry it looked like it was a bit more directed to Hermione than him. He started to walk, probably to the hotel he was staying, to join the rest of his team.

Harry and Hermione began walking to the taxi, since Hermione wasn't saying anything, Harry decided that this time was as good as any to ask her about what was bothering him.

"So, what was Oliver saying back there?" he asked, faking disinterest.

The blush came back, full speed. "He wanted to take me to dinner, actually."

"Oh. I'm guessing you said no right? I mean between everything you have going on, it would be impossible"

"Actually, I want to go. So I'm sure we'll find a good time that is fitting for the both of us"

"I used to think that he was this Quidditch fanatic and he is but there seems to be much more than that and that is nice. Besides, he gets my crazy schedules and that is very pleasant. Last time I went on a date, or well, was going to, he gave up on trying to find a good time so we never actually did went out." She continued.

"I didn't know that. Did you really like him?" he asked, even more interested than before.

"I didn't" She said, lightly. "I guess I was just trying to be more normal. I wanted to pretend I have a normal life but I cannot seem to accomplish that. I feel like I should be able to, I at least, deserve as much. After everything I have been through. Everything we have been through. I am really happy about what Ron has with Lavender and you have with Monica but I wish I could have the same. You know?"

This was something he didn't know about and it felt like it was a delicate matter. Ron was likeable, and he didn't have trouble making friends. Harry didn't either but for the wrong reasons, his fame mostly. But Hermione didn't seemed to have many friends at all. A couple acquaintances in the school and that was it. Harry couldn't help to wonder why since she was such an amazing person.

"Yes I know." Was all he could answer to her because he did know.

 _He felt his heart ache_ because of what she was saying to him. Harry didn't really think what he had with Monica could even began to compare with what Ron and Lavender shared, since they already lived together but he had to admit, having Monica around gave him a sense of normalcy. He felt his heart ached because of what she was saying to him. And she not only wanted that but she deserved it. She deserve everything good in the world. Nobody else deserved it more than her.

They took the cab, not even having to discuss where they were headed. Harry gave the taxi driver the address for Hermione's flat. Harry was currently living at a house that belonged to his grandparents. The muggle ones. It was nice and cozy and far enough from other witches and wizards. It was definitely bigger than Hermione's flat, but her place was the nearest and she enjoyed her space. Harry would always put her comfort first. They arrived and they settle into an old routine. Harry would sometimes stay at her place whenever it got to late and he had been drinking. He retrieved the blankets from the coat closet and she made some tea. He would sleep in the sofa, as he always did…

Except from that one time.

Hermione's parents had always own the flat. Once they left to Australia, the flat was abandoned. After the War, Hermione couldn't really go back to her parents house since it had been sold. So she settled for the flat. They could have stayed at the Burrow but Harry and Hermione felt like they were intruding somehow, so they chose not to.

And they both left. Since Voldemort began to appear in his dreams, Harry didn't sleep half much as he would like. Even if he was gone, he was positive the nightmares would haunt him forever. He was staying at the same sofa, playing idly with his wand, when he heard it. Hermione was whimpering, and suddenly she began to scream. Just like she was back at the Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't take long to barge into her room, wand up. He was deadly relieved to see her in her bed even if she was shaking violently. He did the first thing it came to his mind. He crawled in the bed beside her and held her, so she wouldn't hurt herself or him. And to comfort her. She felt his presence and was able to settle eventually. He also fell asleep with her scent everywhere. The next morning she had left for Australia to find her parents before he woke up and by the time she came back, it seemed unimportant to bring it up. So he never did and that was that.

They drink the tea in silence, watching something in the telly that Hermione owned and Harry secretly loved since he wasn't allowed to watch it when he was a kid. It wasn't a secret to Hermione, she could tell Harry loved watching telly so she tried, inadvertently, to get him to see all the classics, like "Gone with the Wind" and "Casablanca".

They didn't speak at all, both being too tired. Once she finished her tea, she stood up and kissed his forehead gently, right on his scar. She did it to remind both of them that it did not longer hurt, that they were safe and sound and alive and her being able to kiss him like that was all the proof she would ever need. He treasured every one of her kisses. Hers was the only kind of affection that didn't feel forged or fake. It was authentic and genuine since she knew him, all about him, good and bad and she still cared. So much, sometimes it was overwhelming. They smiled at each other and she left him alone with his thoughts. They were plenty of them.

The next morning was quiet. Hermione left early in the morning for her shift at St. Mungo's. She had left some toast and tea for him. Needless to say that it had gone cold but Harry still appreciate the gesture. He pretty much appreciated everything she did. Harry didn't really use to like waking up alone in her apartment, but over the years, he had familiarized himself and it felt homy some way, after spending so much time there.

It was Sunday so he would take his time. He wasn't hangover and for that he was grateful. Maybe he would see Monica today, just call her up and ask her if she was doing anything later. Yes, that was the plan for the day and perhaps he would put some order back at home. But first some order for Hermione's' flat. And he did so, he didn't expect to see her since sometimes her shifts were 24 hours long.

This was the last good day for Harry and he was painfully unaware of it, as he was about many other important things.


End file.
